Weapons by prefix (Borderlands)
Due to the fact that weapons are randomly generated by the names of the prefixes and quality, the stats aren't always accurate. This is a list of the suffixes used on weapons. The structure of a generated weapon is as such Weapon Name = Manufacturer Tier Model Number Grade 1 2; Manufacturer, Model, Suffix 1, and Suffix 2 all affect stats of the weapon, Manufacturer Tier is the range of level requirement the weapon falls under, and Model Number affects the base appearance of the weapon. For example, the Jakobs Antique GGN9 XX Long Thunder, Jakobs is the manufacturer, Antique is the Tier, GGN is the Model, 9 is the Model Number, XX is the Material Grade, Long is Suffix 1, and Thunder is Suffix 2. Models Combat Rifles *CR - Fire Rate: 10/ Magazine Size: 12/ Accuracy: 87.0 Pistols Revolvers * AX - ? * DL - Fire Rate: 1.0/ Magazine Size: 6/ Accuracy - 88.8 * EQ - ? * KLR - ? *MAL - Fire Rate: 1.3/ Magazine Size: 3/ Accuracy - 89.6 *RV - Fire Rate: 1.3/ Magazine Size: 6/ Accuracy - 90.0 Rocket Launchers Shotguns Sniper Rifles *PPZ - Fire Rate: 1.7/ Magazine Size: 5/ Accuracy: 94.0 Sub-Machine Guns Manufacturer Tiers Each manufacturer often provides the same weapon in different base quality. When you start the game, you can only drop or buy standard issue weapons. As your character progresses and gains additional levels, more powerful versions of those basic weapons will start to appear. Usually, the main differences between a given weapon from the same manufacturer but from two different tiers are the base damage and the level requirement. You can see the manufacturer's tier by sorting your weapon by brand, either in your inventory or in the shop interface. Anshin (Items Only) *Select - Level 21-30 *Impeccable - Level 31-40 Atlas *Champion - Level 11-20 *Heroic - Level 21-30 * Herculean - Level 31-40 * Legendary - Level 41-50 Dahl *Mercenary - Level 11-20 *Soldier - Level 21-30 *Freelancer - Level 31-40 *Veteran - Level 41-50 Eridian *0010 - Level 21-30 Hyperion *Valde - Level 11-20 *Melior - Level 21-30 *Ultra - Level 31-40 *Magnus - Level 41-50 Jakobs *Classic - Level 11-20 *Choice - Level 31-40 Maliwan *Standard - Level 11-20 *Sterling - Level 21-30 *Prototype - Level 31-40 Pangolin (Items Only) *Leather - Level 11-20 *Mail - Level 21-30 *Buckler - Level 31-40 S&S *Revised - Level 11-20 *Upgraded - Level 21-30 *Enhanced - Level 31-40 Tediore *Value - Level 11-20 *Special - Level 21-30 *Super - Level 31-40 *Limited - Level 41-50 Torgue *Power - 11-20 *Force - 21-30 *Excellent - 31-40 Vladof *Peasants - 11-20 *Peoples - 21-30 *Workers - 31-40 *Soldiers - 41-50 *Patriots ? Material Grade Material grade naming varies per manufacturer. Values are taken straight from localization files; quotation marks enclose intentionally included (or excluded) space characters. Atlas No Material Grade Codes Dahl *" U" Uncommon *"D" Rare Hyperion *".W" Uncommon *".G" Rare Jakobs *" ZZ" Uncommon *" XX" Rare Maliwan *" B" Uncommon *" C" Rare S&S *".2" Uncommon *".3" Rare Tediore *"-A" Uncommon *"-B" Rare Torgue No Material Grade Codes Vladof *"/V2" Uncommon *"/V3" Rare Weapon Suffix Type 1 Combat Rifles *Battle - Higher damage? *Combat - ? *Deathly - Lower fire rate? *Double - ? *Genocide - Recoil reduction? High accuracy? *Punishing - ? *Rowdy - *Shattering - +85% Damage Pistols *Bad - ? *Double - Fires 2 projectiles at the same time and consumes 2 ammo, reduces accuracy by 11%, reduces damage per projectile by 14%, adds 2 bullets to the clip (might be percentage based clip increase instead) *Fanged - +100% Melee Damage or +200% Melee Damage (depending on tiny color indicator on the barrel) *Mean - ? *Nasty - ? *Stabilized - Recoil Reduction *Wicked - ? Revolvers *Bladed - +100% Melee Damage or +200% Melee Damage (depending on tiny color indicator on the barrel) *Bloody - Crimson color, Higher Damage (+?%) *Brutal - ? *Plywood - Increase Accuracy? (Jakobs only) *Primal - ? *Raw - A lot of power, normally with only 2 bullets per reload *Savage - ? *Swift - Faster Fire Rate and Faster Reload Speed Rocket Launchers *Big - ? *Devastating - ? *Evil - ? *Helix - 3 rockets fire in an spiral at once *Triple - Fires a 3 shot burst Shotguns *Angry - High reload speed? (+44%) *Fatal - ? *Terrible - Bad ammo count, high zoom/low accuracy? Sniper Rifles *Deep - ? *Fearsome - +4 mag size? 2.4x weapon zoom? *Hawkeye - 2.5x Weapon Zoom *Liquid - Faster Fire Rate *Long - Longer range of bullets *Plywood - Increased accuracy? (Jakobs only) *Solid - ? Sub-Machine Guns *Double - Has a 2 shot burst fire, does not overlap with the Anarchy suffix *Hostile - Recoil Reduction, Increased Accuracy *Malevolent - Higher Damage *Patrol - Scope? *Relentless - Bigger Magazine Size *Ruthless - Faster Reload Speed *Violent - Increased Magazine Size, Slower Fire Rate, Higher Damage General *Blast - Explosive damage, 1-2x *Burning - Fire damage, 3x *Caustic - Corrosive damage, 1-2x *Cheap - Tediore only? *Cobalt - Gives the gun a cobalt shimmer. Affects stats as well? *Combustion - Fire damage, 4x *Crimson - Gives the gun a crimson shimmer. Affects stats as well? *Desert - Desert-camo look *Detonating - Explosive damage, 3x *Flaming - Incendiary damage, 4x *Incendiary - Incendiary damage, 1-2x *Lightning - Shock damage, 3x *Pearl - Gives the gun a pearl shimmer. Affects stats as well? *Pestilent - Corrosive damage, 4x *Recoiless - High Recoil Reduction *Rusty - ? *Scoped - Weapon Zoom *Static - Shock damage, 1-2x *Steel - ? *Substandard - ? *Surplus - ? *Vitrolic - Corrosive damage, 3x *Urban - ? *Weaksauce - ? Weapon Suffix Type 2 Combat Rifles *Bastard - Flavor text ("TORGUE, Bastard Guns for Bastard People!") *Cobra - Burst fire (affect stats also?) *Destroyer - Flavor text ("The destructor has come") *Draco - Flavor text ("Dragon Fire!") *Glorious Havoc - nice mix of power, ammo count, and accuracy ( normally found on Atlas weapons ) *Guardian - Flavor text ("Hold your ground... Forever") *Machine Gun - Magazine Size +26 *Mauler - Higher Damage? *Ogre - Flavor text ("Ogre SMASH!") *Raven - Flavor text ("2 more bullets make all the difference") *Revolution - Flavor text ("Guns of the Revolution will never fall silent!") *Rifle - Balanced *Stomper - Small ammo clip, has scope, and does good damage, 3 round burst Pistols * Firehawk - Flavor text ("Bring the HEAT!") *Fury - higher rate of fire *Gemini - Flavor text ("Double Whammy.") *Hornet - Flavor text ("Feel the Sting") *Invader - Flavor text ("12 bullets invade your skull") *Machine Pistol - +20 Magazine Size *Protector - Flavor text ("Ammo is no longer an issue") *Rage - 5 Shot Burst Fire *Reaper - Flavor text ("Slice, Slice") *Rebel - Flavor text ("Never stop shooting!") *Repeater - Balanced, closest to default stats *Thanatos - Flavor text ("Big Tony Says "Hi"") *Troll - Flavor text ("Pain Heals") *Vengeance - Flavor text ("Vengeance is yours") *Violator - Flavor text ("Your move, Creep.") Revolvers *Anaconda - Flavor text ("Long and Strong") *Chimera - Flavor text ("A beast of many forms - Fire, Lightning, and Poison") *Defiler - Flavor text ("Give Sick") *Equalizer - Flavor text ("Unending Firepower") *Justice - Increased Accuracy, Increased Damage *Law - ? *Masher - Multiple projectiles per round. (x7) *Razor - +200% Melee Damage * Revolver - Balanced *Unforgiven - Flavor text ("It's a helluva thing...") *Viper - ? Rocket Launchers *Mongol - Flavor text ("Beware the Horde!") *Nidhogg - Flavor text ("Death rains from above") *Onslaught - Flavor text ("Artillery Strike!") *Rainmaker - Flavor text ("I feel a storm coming") *Redemption - Flavor text ("Monster Kill!") *Rhino - Flavor text ("The Unstoppable Force") *Rocket Launcher - Balanced *Terror - Flavor text ("Mister Jakobs send his regards") Shotguns * Bulldog - Flavor text ("One Bad Dog!") *Butcher - Flavor text ("Ahhh... Fresh meat!") *Carnage - Flavor text ("Holy crap! It shoots rockets!") *Crux - Flavor text ("Cross their heart, hope they die.") *Defender - Flavor text ("I can do this all day...") *Fire - Flavor text ("Have a nice day!") *Hammer - Flavor text ("Drop the Hammer!") *Hydra - Flavor text ("Five heads of Death") *Matador - ? *Plague - Flavor text ("Bring out your Dead") *Scattergun - +2 projectiles fired *Shotgun - Balanced *Shredder - +2 projectiles fired *Striker - Flavor text ("Sniper Rifles are for Chumps.") *Sweeper - low accuracy, high spread? Sniper Rifles *Cobra - Flavor text ("I LIKE IT!") *Cyclops - Flavor text ("I have you in my eye, sir.") *Gamble - Lowered accuracy, 200% Critical Hit Damage (as opposed to 150%) *Invader - Flavor text ("BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM") *Nailer - Flavor text ("Thwack!") *Orion - Flavor text ("A hunter lives among the stars...") *Penetrator - Flavor text ("Sniper killer, qu'est-ce que c'est?") *Skullsmasher - Flavor text ("Makes their brains hurt") *Sniper - Balanced *Surkov - Flavor text ("For the Motherland") *Thunder - Lots of damage, smaller clip *Volcano - Flavor text ("Pele demands a sacrifice!") *Wrath - Always elemental and always x3 Sub-Machine Guns * Anarchy - Fires a 4 shot burst *Bitch - Flavor text ("Smack 'em") *Bruiser - Higher damage *Gasher - Flavor text ("Tear it up") *Hellfire - Flavor text ("We don't need no water...") *Savior - Flavor text ("Hallelujah") *SMG - Balanced *Wildcat - Flavor text ("The ultimate in close quarters feline.") *Stinger - Massive fire rate? (+33%, 12.5) Recoil reduction? (+3%) *Thumper - Higher Damage, Lower Fire Rate Notes